Everything reminds me of you
by ForeverWithGlee
Summary: Rachel is trying to get over Finn, but nothing is working. Kurt tries everything he can. Sets after 'Thanksgiving'. Hummelberry and Finchel.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first fanfiction EVER! So do not judge me, if it's bad. I'm not from a English spoken country, so I am sorry if there are a few gramma mistakes and so on! **

**Anyway this set after 'Thanksgiving'. Please leave a note, and tell me what you think!**

_We have not talked since Grease, it feels weird not talking to Finn. Everything just feels real when I tell him about my day. Kurt hates me at the time, especially at night, the time where I just lay in my bed and cry, and when I finally falls asleep, I lay there screaming for Finn, screaming for his strong arms around my wrist and his lips against mine, but it's all gone and I blame myself for it. How stupid could I be? How could I kiss him? Does it make it better that I thought about Finn the whole time; imagining it was him? No probably not. I just want him back I want my life back, my knee socks, my ring, my room and glee. Glee, god I miss glee, I miss the entire group, Mister Shue, the solos and our group numbers. I miss how everything felt easy in there, where the dream was enough and life seemed so easy. Everything reminds me of Finn no matter where I walk I keep thinking what if Finn was with me here? I still have his ring, It is in my pocket when I am at NYADA or with Brody, but on when I am at home. Kurt knows, he just tries to ignore it and not mention it, but I know it in a way bothers him. Kurt does not seem happy either the break-up with Blaine was hard on him to but he is strong. It is depressing being here in this apartment, but if I go out, the only thing that comes to my mind, is what if Finn was here holding my hand? Kissing me? Saying that he loves me? I do not want to go to class either, but I have to, I promised Finn I would follow my dream and maybe he will come back for me, when I have my name in the spotlight. Or maybe not after all, it was me who broke up and it was me who agreed that we should not talk, but Pretending right? Just like the song he wrote about us. _

"Rachel would you please stop crying over Finn and come over here and help me" Kurt said causing Rachel to break away from her thoughts.

"I am sorry Kurt, help you with what again?"

"Help me with this song? I don't know which to choose" Kurt said frustrated again.

"Kurt, I am sorry but I am really not in the mood for singing right now, I know you and Blaine are not really talking right now but it would be a perfect opportunity for you two to talk again, and I know that he knows some amazing songs" Rachel said annoyed back.

"Fine I will call Blaine but then you ha..." Kurt said but Rachel interrupted

"Good, then call him now I want to hear what he has to say" Rachel said with her old happy exiting voice, that voice Kurt had nott heard since Finn visited them in New York.

"BUT Rachel then you has to call Finn, I know you still love him and I know he still loves you." Kurt said with a begging voice. Rachel quickly changed her mood and got her sad face again.

"Kurt…I…Just…you know… I am…I am in love with Brody now." Rachel said trying to sound convincing to her best friend. Kurt face turned to a big 'O'.

"You are kidding me, right? And not lie to me Rachel Berry; do not lie to me, I know you do not love him, do you know, how I know? You cry every single night and when you are finally asleep, you yell after him Rachel YELL" Kurt's head was almost red of anger.

"I LOVE BRODY, GET OVER IT KURT, I AM OVER FINN AND I'M OVER EVERYTHING IN LIMA" Rachel yelled with tears streaming down her face. Kurt just looked sadly at her and opened his arms.

"Rachel I…I am so sorry I did not mean to upset you it is just…" Kurt could not finish his sentence, before Rachel ran into his arms, crying even harder than before.

"Kurt, I lied, I love Finn, I love him with my whole heart, I just cannot believe he is not mine anymore, Kurt help me everything reminds me of him EVERYTHING!" Rachel cried even harder this time while Kurt gently stroked her hair.

"Rachel, just give it some time and he will find his way back." Kurt tried everything he had not to cry himself, seeing his best friends cry this much killed him.

"No Kurt you do not understand, I miss those lazy days we had on his bed on Sundays where we just laid there not worrying about the world, just being us."

"But you can have that with me, we can have lazy days on Sundays watching musicals and eating junk food, Rachel you do not need him to have that." Kurt tried everything he had to comfort her while she cried harder for every second there went.

"Kurt you do not understand, can you give me his smell? His hair? His eyes? His kisses? His strong arms? I miss him Kurt, I cannot do this anymore". Rachel sobbed even harder coursing her to fall on her knees with her head in her hands. Kurt quickly got down on his knees trying getting Rachel to stop crying but nothing seemed to work.

"Okay Rachel, here is what we will do, tomorrow we will go to Broadway watch Wicked, and we will find you a new hot musical boy, who is nothing like Finn or Brody, and you will get over Finn, and you will finally smile again." Kurt said, and Rachel smiled a little bit imagining her with a boy, holding hands walking into a show, but his face slowly turned into a tall boy with brown eyes looking down at her with his special half smile. Rachel smile faded fast, and Kurt knew what she was thinking.

"What about I call Brody, so you can pretend to be in love with him? Will that make you feel better?" Rachel looked at him with red eyes filled with tears and whispered a silent "No"

"Ugh I give up Rachel, just lay here and cry tonight I will be in Manhattan screaming at people with no sense for fashion, call me if you need me" Kurt said mad and took his jacket and left. Rachel who was still lying on the floor, cried even harder now not knowing what to do. She then heard a knock on the door, she looked up and let out a silent moan not wanting to stand up.

"Did Kurt really call Brody anyway?" She said to herself opening the door. Her face changed to a 'O', but inside she was crying, but this time of joy. She couldn't say a word apart from one single name, she looked up and smiled.

"Finn?".


	2. The checklist

**Okay, it is updated; I hope you all liked the first chapter. Here it is, enjoy. **

**This chapter is called: The checklist. **

'Finn?' Rachel said again with a shy smile, she could not believe her own eyes. Finn shyly smiled to her, with his special half smile. But the sweet little moment did not last long for Rachel, her happy moment suddenly turned into anger. He has done it again, coming to New York without a warning, letting Rachel stuck up in this city alone.

'What are you doing here?' Rachel said full of anger. Rachel out of nowhere started to punch Finn's chest. With tears streaming down her face, Finn gently wrapped his arms around her, gently rocked her side to side.

'Shh Rachel, shh' Finn kept repeating himself, and Rachel stopped fighting against him, instead she cried into his chest.

After 10 minutes Rachel finally spoke.

'Finn, what are you doing here?' Rachel said, with a low voice.

'I came for you Rachel, I am sorry, but I just, could not let you go. I keep thinking about you, how it would be if I was here with you, married, starting our own little perfect life. I could not let that go Rachel, I just could not.'

Finn cried saying the last words. Rachel took her hands, to his cheeks and gently stroked them.

'Shh Finn it is okay, to be honest I could not stop thinking about you either. Just ask Kurt, I screamed for you at night and..I..' Rachel stopped talking when she noticed Finn, looking down at her hand. He took it in his with a small smile, brushing his thumb over _his_ engagement ring.

'I am sorry Finn, I just could not take it off, I know we are not really engaged anymore, but this ring is us.'

Finn did not say anything, he just looked down at her.

'I can take it off, if you want me to?' Rachel started to take it off, but Finn stopped her. He took her hand to his lips, and gently kissed it 3 times. Just that gave sent shivers through her body. Something she has not had, since she kissed Finn after they broke up.

'No, keep it on. It looks so beautiful on you.' Finn said with his special half smile. Rachel blushed and smiled.

'So, do you have a place to stay?' Rachel asked, trying to sound as mature as she could.

'No, but I was hoping that there was some room here.' Finn said with a wink.

'You can sleep on the couch. I cannot forgive you right now, but I want us to talk.' Finn gently smiled, he looked down realizing he was still holding her hand. It felt so real, so natural that they both did not realize it. He slowly let go off her hand, while she half ran to her room, to get a blanket and a pillow.

'Goodnight Finn, sleep well. We will talk tomorrow.' Rachel smiled and walked into her room.

'Goodnight Rach, I love you.' Rachel smiled and whispered so low that only she could hear it 'I love you too Finn, so much.'

Finn woke up by the sun shining in his face. It was surreal for him, surreal that he was there, in Rachel's apartment. He rubbed his eyes, and sat up on the couch. He took his mobile and looked at the clock 8:00.

_It is 8 on a Saturday, Rachel must be sleeping. What can I do to make her happy? Cook breakfast? No, I cannot cook. Think Finn, think. A nice walk in central park, and then dinner at Sardi's, just like the time we were in New York for Nationals. Okay checklist. _

_1. Suit _

_Yes I need a suit, but from who? I did not bring one, ugh stupid me. Kurt, I will contact Kurt._

_1. Suit_

_1. Call Kurt_

_2. Suit_

_3. Flowers_

_Yes, flowers. Red roses, but is that to cliché? What about a song? Yes, that is perfect._

_4. Sing in Central Park_

_5. Nice walk in Central Park_

_6. Dinner at Sardi's_

_7. Get Rachel back_

_Okay, this is perfect, I have to call Kurt._

Rachel came out if her room in pajamas. She looked tired, yet happy. She smiled sleepy at Finn.

'Good morning Finn' Rachel walked over to the couch, and kissed Finn's forehead, her lips staying there for a while.

'So, do you want some breakfast? We do not have a lot, did not really expect guest.'

'No, let us go out for some, on my account.' Rachel smiled, by Finn's sweet gesture.

'Okay, let's go, I just need some clothes, meet me here in 15 minutes? The bathroom is on the right.'

Rachel walked into her room again, leaving Finn on the couch alone smiling.

He delayed Kurt's number, and waited for him to answer.

**Hey uhm Finn**

'Hey Kurt, I want to ask you a big favor'

**Okay, Finn what is it?**

'I want to take Rachel out on a nice date, but..'

**Wait Rachel? Are you in New York? Why did you not tell me?**

'Long story Kurt, I will tell you about it, but please just help me.'

**Okay, but you owe me. What is it?**

'I need a suit, I nice one, something that will blow Rachel's mind.'

**OH MY GAGA Of course I will help you. Do not worry I got it covered**

Finn ended the call, and smiled to himself.

_Let this mission begin. _

**It was short I know, but I the next will be longer. **

**Will Finn win Rachel back? How will the date go? What about that song? Feel free to leave a review, I do not know if this fanfiction is okay. Finchel Forever**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh My God i'm so sorry i have not updated, but this is chapter three, i don't know if i should keep writing on this, but please leave a comment if I should or not. Finchel forver. **

I was standing in Central Park on Bow Bridge _our_ bridge, everything was ready now I just needed Rachel and win her back. I have found the most perfect song, with some help from Kurt of course, but that's a smaller detail. I was starting to shake when I looked down at my watch two minutes before the love of my life would be standing in front of my while I serenade her in New York, I held the beautiful red roses tighter in my hand afraid that I would drop them when I saw her, my beautiful Rachel Berry with slight different hair, make-up and clothes but still _my _Rachel, with the beautiful big brown eyes and the magnificent voice. I smiled my special half smile while she walked up to me.

_5 hours earlier._

I could not get my goofy love smile off my face, I was finally going to get Rachel back, I was finally going to be able to hold her in my arms again, kiss her lips and call her mine. Kurt stormed into the apartment, his hair was all over the place and you could clearly see that he had run as fast as he could to get over here.

'Finn, do not worry about anything I got it covered OH MY GAGA you are finally going to get Rachel back, I know she still loves you, do you know she calls after you in her sleep? Because she does and she..'

'Kurt, Kurt clam down and breath, we have a whole lot of things to do in no time.'

I started to breathe harder suddenly getting really nervous What if she doesn't want me back? Rachel means so much to me, that I cannot handle losing her again, I want to spend the rest of my life with her, I need to spend the rest of my life with her.

'Okay Kurt, the first thing we need to do is get a suit, where do you do that in New York?' Kurt ran into his room and I could hear he was trying to find something in one of his drawers, he came out with a elegant black suit I my size, wait my size?

'Kurt what is this?'

'Oh please Finn don't look so confused this is a suit, I brought it from Lima last time I was there, you know just I case you came to New York to get Rachel back, I forgot a suit' Kurt said to me raising his eyebrows, wait was he making fun of me? But he is right I really didn't bring anything.

'Okay okay you win, now to the song I have this perfect one, but I don't know if its Rachel style, but I hope she will like it.' Kurt got a little bit closer to me clearly curios about which song I chose.

'Cut the crap and say it Finn, this is not a death scene on Broadway we don't have ten minutes' Kurt said fast annoyed about what I was not telling him.

'I want to sing 'I Love You' by Avril Lavigne to her.' Kurt jumped out of his chair and yelled

'OH MY GAGA THAT IS PERFECT! FINN YOU ARE SO GETTING RACHEL BACK.' I smiled this is going to work.

_NYADA (Rachel's POV)_

I was walking down the hall Rachel Berry style as I would like to call it, I might have changed my outside, but my inside was still the same. I was still trying to get into my mind that Finn was here, he was here for me, he wants me back, and he _loves_ me. I love him too so much, but what about Brody? What do I tell him? _Hey, my ex-fiancé is in town and I want to break up with you. _

'Hey Baby' Brody said behind me trying to kiss me, but I pulled away, he looked at me confused.

'What's wrong Rach?' Ugh don't call me that.

'No I'm fine just tired, I haven't slept that much' Because I kept thinking about Finn lying in bed with me, his arms around me and his head snuggled into my hair. Brody suddenly looked at me like I did something wrong, so much anger in his face.

'Oh can't you just tell me the truth Rachel?' He looked really mad, I looked down trying to avoid eye contact.

'I….I don't know what you're talking about'

'YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT? THEN I WILL TELL YOU, I KNOW THAT YOUR LOSER EX-FIANCE CAME TO NEW YORK LAST NIGHT TRYING TO GET YOU BACK, AND I KNOW HAT YOU WANT THAT FAT, UNTALENTED LIMA LOSER BACK, AND YOU GUYS PROBABLY HAD SEX ALL NIGHT AND TALKED ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU MISSED EACH OTHER, WELL I WILL TELL YOU ONE THING RACHEL IM SO MUCH BETTER THAN HIM.' He yelled right up to my face, how could he say something like that about Finn, I acted to quickly and seconds after I had slapped him right across his face.

'HOW DO YOU DARE TALK ABOUT FINN LIKE THAT? HE IS AMAZING, CARING AND HE KNOWS WHAT LOVE IS. AND YES HE CAME HERE TO GET ME BACK BECAUSE HE WANTS ME BACK. AND FOR THE RECORD NO WE DID NOT HAVE SEX, BECAUSE HE DOES NOT WANT TO PUSH ME TO FAR BUT YOU CLEARLY DOES NOT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THAT SO SHUT UP.' Brody just stood there getting more mad ever minute.

'Well then guess what we are DONE' Brody yelled at me with a smile like it was my loose.

'Well bye Brody, I don't need you anyway.' I walked away, or as I do stormed out of the school with a smile on my face. My phone rang and I picked it up, I was from Finn

**Bow bridge at 3, dress up nice – Finn**

I smiled to myself, what is that boy up to?

_Central Park (Finn's POV)_

Here she come wow she looks amazing, so beautiful. I never really understood why she chose me, I mean Rachel is beautiful and talented, and every guy in the whole world would want to be with her, and then she chose me. I look down at my flowers afraid that I will drop them, my hands are shaking so much and my breath is starting to catch up again, why am I so nervous? She walked up to me smiling, kissing my cheek.

'Hi' Rachel said with her perfect sweet voice smiling at me.

'Hi Rach' I hand her the flowers with a smile.

'You look beautiful like always' She suddenly wraps her arms around me, hugging me close. I wrap my arms around her and we stand there for minutes just hugging.

'I missed you so much Finn, New York is not the same without you' she whispered into my ear. I smile down at her and take her hand.

'Look Rach there is something I want to say, but I figured out a way to say it more Rachel style.' Kurt comes walking up the bridge with a boom blaster and press play, okay here we go.

_I like your smile  
I like your vibe  
I like your style  
But that's not why I love you_

And I, I like the way  
You're such a star  
But that's not why I love you  
Hey  
Do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel, too?  
Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need me?

_You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you_

La la  
La la la la  
La la  
La la la  
I like the way you misbehave  
When we get wasted  
But that's not why I love you  
And how you keep your cool  
When I am complicated  
But that's not why I love you

Hey  
Do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel, too?  
Do you need, do you need me?

Do you need me?

You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
And I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

Yeah - Oh.  
Oh.

Even though we didn't make it through  
I am always here for you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

La la  
La la la la (oh oh)  
La la  
La la la (That's why I love you)

La la  
La la la la (oh oh)  
La la  
La la la (That's why I love you)

When I finished my song Rachel jumped into my arms and kissed me hard, we kissed for several minutes while hearing applause around us, but we didn't care, I didn't care I got my Rachel back, I got the love of my life back. Rachel looks up at me tears in her eyes and the biggest smile on her face, and then she whispers,

'I love you Finn, I love you love you love you' she kisses me hard again and we stand like that for minutes only caring out us, I got her back she is mine.

**Review and tell me if i should keep writing. **


End file.
